Hero of Remnant
by EpicReads
Summary: The addition of a new player in a game can have unprecedented consequences. After sacrificing himself to force Gaea back to sleep the greatest hero to ever live is dead. Meanwhile, an organization is wreaking havoc in another dimension, and Chaos sees it fit to send help in the form of Percy Jackson. But this Savior needs saving from himself before becoming a Hero for a new world.


**Hero of Remnant**

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus or RWBY.

Summary: [AU] The addition of a new player in a game can have unprecedented consequences. Percy Jackson is that new player. His life was a lonely existence, making it seem he was close to people while instead the fact was he never let anyone inside his impenetrable walls. But after his sacrifice in stopping Gaea and forcing her to sleep, the greatest hero to ever live is now dead. Meanwhile, a certain organization is wreaking havoc in another dimension with new threats and help from a mysterious benefactor, and Chaos sees it fit to send help in the form of the isolated Perseus Eli Jackson. But this Savior needs saving from himself before he can be a Hero for a new world.

.O.0.O.

** PERSEUS TRAILER****  
><strong>  
>.O.0.O.<p>

_**Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors, fight battles nobody knows about, and whose dreams have been shattered… but through that inglorious resolve, a hero is born **_(_The words fade into view, the white letters contrasting against the black background. They fade away…)_

_**(Play**_** Epic and Dark Electronic Music **** - Welcome to Chaos**_** by**_** Ross Bugden (RFGB)**_**) **_

Black is the only thing visible now, then a bright Moon appears, shinning in the night sky, no stars are present. Then;

**EpicReads Presents** _(Letters fade over the Moon. The 'Epic' letters a deep blue and the 'Reads' letters colored a dim gold. The 'Presents' is a dull gray, and suddenly all the letters shining briefly, a gleam traveling from left to right. After it finishes, the words seem to be breaking down, turning into colored mist. The mist is the color of the words, and the particles rise up as if being blown by a wind, leaving only the moon in view now)_

**A New FanFiction by EpicReads** _(The words appear as a shadow flashes across the moon, leaving these words behind. Another shadow passes through, and the words disappeared as quickly as they had come.)_

The scene cuts what seems to be a giant pair of doors. The giant doors, wooden and plated with a steel stained black open ominously. The scene travels forward, until it stops inside and in the middle of the stadium. The air is heavy and a certain pressure seems to be present.

A silhouette appears within the shadows, impossibly bright and deep sea-green eyes snap open just to stare back, and the scene pans to the side. The figure steps forward, the moonlight illuminating the person.

The figure is shown to be a male. Tall and lean, but still fairly muscular. He was dressed lightly in a simple blue hoodie with fitted jeans and a pair of black combat boots. He had his hood on, concealing all his features.

He walked forward, towards the middle of the arena where the moon shone through a hole in the dome-shaped celling. He raised his right hand, and on his pointer finger was a silver band with one blue wave design engraved on it, the wave was like the ones you would see in the end of a Crayola. He raised his thumb, and ran it across the band.

A flash of light later, and a sword materialized in the palm of the young man's hand.

The blade itself was double-edged, curved to a point at the tip, was made out of a peculiar metal that was a whitish-blue color that released a soft glow, and it also included a fuller starting from the top of the hilt and ran upwards until it reached the length were the blade curved to a tip. The grip was roughly 7 inches long and blue with a modest spherical gold pommel at the end. The guard was also gold and curved upwards while creating a flat 'U' shape. From the tip of the blade to the bottom of the pommel the sword was a length of 48 inches.

Glorious.

The young man brought the weapon skywards, letting the light it released wash over him for a second, and then swung it down sharply in an arc, causing a fair bit of air to ruffle his clothes while also causing the dust on the ground to raise in two clouds at his side.

The figure looks forward, his face determined and his body coiled.

**(Everything fades to black, the sword and the eyes being the last things to be swallowed by the darkness)**

_**(**_**Epic and Dark Electronic Music****- Welcome to Chaos**_** ends)**_

_**(Play**_ **Hero**_** by **_**Skillet**_**)**_

A flash of light cuts through the darkness in a horizontal line, accompanied with the sharp sound of air being cut

_**(The scene changes to a humongous mountain with a flat top and a waterfall on the side. It was littered with trees, grass and flowers. All sorts of flora were scattered on the rock formation. A seemingly infinite amount of stairs spiraled around the mountain. It was still night. The view goes from the top of the summit, traveling down to the figure at the bottom. Intense sea-green eyes looking at the top. No sword in hand.)**_

The young man started to walk forward, the walk turning into a slow jog, and then a run to the stairs.  
>The air whizzed around the male, and the things around him seemed to blur as he reached breakneck speeds going up the stairs. The more delicate plant life behind him being disrupted and shaken from their positions by the breeze he left behind him. Amazingly, the hood does not flip back.<p>

He continues on, traveling the seemingly isolated trail. The young male suddenly summersaults backwards a few feet and crouches down, his body coiled like a sprung ready to bounce back. Seven large, bipedal-like creatures appeared, all but one came out of the forest, the final one choosing to fall from the sky instead.

The figures were standing on their hind legs, were covered in black fur, had a white 'skull' covering their head, and were muscular with white stalks growing out of their forearms that seemed to be made of the same material as their 'skull'. As they looked at the male, red eyes focused on him, their razor sharp claws were poised to attack as they circled around the male. The scene was similar to a pack of wolves ready to devour their next meal.

The lone human stood up. The creatures around him growled, their lips curling back exposed teeth as sharp and long as knives.

The human lifted his right hand, the ring on his finger gleamed as if in anticipation. A flick of his thumb, a flash of light later, and a glorious sword found its way into the hand of that boy. He twirled it in his hand like an expert, not having a single ounce of discomfort at the size or weight of the weapon.

The seven lycanthrope-like beings growled louder than before, and pounced towards the young man without a second thought.

The figure seemed to allow a small smirk to grace his lips.

As the closes beast closed in on the human, he rapidly brought his sword to meet its mouth, allowing the sword to dive into the back of the wolf-like creature's skull, and then tore the blade to the right, ending the life of whatever he had just killed briskly.

As swung to the right, he used the flat of the sword to skillfully block the incoming claws of another monster. The man was thrown back as the force was too great to hold ground for, but recovered quickly as he used the momentum to roll back and gain more ground.

The person was still smirking. As he crouched, he brought the sword in closer to his hip, grabbing the grip with both hands, and had the tip of the sword pointed at the general height of the monster's throats.

In a flash, the sword-wielder crossed the distance between the two parties. He sliced of the head of the nearest 'werewolf' and slashed clean through the abdomen of another.

Only four more stood, noticeably more cautious than the others.

The youth was not deterred. Instead, the smirk stretched.

_**(Fade to black)**_

.O.0.O.

_**(Focus on the boy)**__**  
><strong>_

As the unhurt warrior whizzed by trees, the evaporating corpses of werewolf-like monsters were left behind with various limbs decapitated.

The human continued his lone path, and various other creatures of destruction jumped out. Ranging from the wolf-like ones from before to what seemed to be a variation of boars and bears. All of them big, all of them deadly.

Instead of slowing down, the youth speed up as his sword appeared in his hand again. He seemed to blur out of existence, increasing his speed. The sword sliced through the monsters in his path, killing them in seconds. Any and all monster that dared cross his path was met with a swift end.

The boy continued on, he wasn't stopping, his hood wasn't falling, and he was slowly but surely reaching the top as he cut down dozens of monsters in his path with impressive skill.

As the warrior continued on, a bigger 'bear' appeared in his way. The bear was bigger than the others. This one had a thicker mask with more aggressive red markings and eyes. More 'stakes' were growing out of his body. This one also included plates on his body, reminiscent to armor for protection. It reared its head back, and released an ear-splitting roar.

The fighter was unfazed, he raised his weapon and crouched down. Both human and beast moved simultaneously, moving towards each other at the same time.

The human jumped up, missing the beast's claws and broke into a roll to soften the crash of the impact. The monstrosity behind him slid on the floor, twisting is body so as to face its enemy.

The hunter was quick, closing the distance between them and landing a good sized cut on the beast's unprotected side. The 'bear' looked barely fazed, though, as it brought its head to bite at the green-eyed male. He jumped to the side to avoid the attack, and retaliated by stabbing the hide of the beast. He ripped out the sword, and as the animal raised its head to let out a noise of pain, the sword-user ran his blade across the length of the beast, and jumped forward as a clawed paw almost cut him to ribbons, stumbling a bit before turning to face his opponent.

The 'bear' was losing strength. It started to get desperate, so it charged at the boy, quicker than before. The human had no choice but to defend, so he used the flat of his blade as a pseudo-shield, digging the sword in the ground for extra effect.

It didn't work.

The boy flew back, smacking against a tree with an audible _CRAACK! _He slid down, releasing a soft groan in the process. The 'bear' attack, pouncing at the now vulnerable boy with its claws outstretched.

A sword pierced through the unprotected underbelly of the beast, part of the tip seen coming out of the monsters' back. The boy shifted out of the way as the animal collapsed. He didn't bother retrieving his sword, instead opting to continue moving on and leave the evaporating hunk of black fur behind.

The warrior _moved._ He sprinted up the stairs, seemingly desperate to reach the top. Finally, after so long the summit of the mountain was in view. Seeming so close yet still a fair distance away. He reached his max speed, the beginnings of a smile stretching across the little revealed features his hood allowed as the destination seemed_ just… a… little… more…_

The warrior backtracked and a spear of strange, bronze material pierced the ground he was standing not five seconds ago. He turned his head back, lips set in a thin line. He gazed at the decent sized platoon of monsters before him.

They seemed like a strange mixture of a woman and a snake, with two tails and were equipped with a spear and shield. They marched forward, and trailing behind them was a pack of dogs. Dogs the size of a rhinoceros with lava-red eyes and razor sharp teeth. A mile behind them, an enormous bird similar to the other monsters from before appeared, like a giant omen of death from above.

The warrior growled_. _He rubbed his ring, and his sword materialized in his hand, gripped so firmly his knuckles turned white.

The boy appeared to show a mixture of annoyance and hate at the same time. He lifted the blade and brought it down. A certain pressure appeared and the monsters tensed, but continued forward.

The young warrior slowly walked forward, his face down and overshadowed by his hood, giving him a rather intimidating look. He raised his head, and his eyes seemed to flash.

.O.0.O.

The warrior took a step, and blurred out of existence, a small impressing were his pivoting foot was placed to increase his speed. The young man raised his blade and used it to deflect an incoming spear. He beheaded one of the closet monsters, one of the female reptilians, and ripped out the spear of said monster.

He threw the weapon north of where he was facing, causing three other she-snakes to be impaled. They all exploded into gold dust instead of simply evaporating. The lone male continued to fight them, using his sword or their own weapons against them. From stabbing and slashing to using their shields to bash their heads in or to just disorient them.

The young warriors' moves were graceful and deadly. He jumped, twirled, summersaulted, and swerved around the enemies, bringing them to their demise. He skillfully handled his weapon, almost as if it was an extension of himself. He cut down any monster that dared come at him with a relentless assault. As the night began turning to day, the army found themselves dwindling at staggering numbers. In the end, the force was no match for the swordsman.

He was simply too strong.

As the male warrior watched the last of the foot soldiers burst into dust with contempt, a screech rained down on him, causing him to try and plug his ears instinctively. He searched for the avian, noticing the dark shape almost invisible in the darkness that surrounded them if not for the barely their Sun.

It was covered in black, like the other creatures, but it had feathers, sharp claws were on its feet. Having an impressive wingspan with small claws in the middle of the top of the wings and a large tail, Red eyes and white mask adorned its face, like the other monsters similar to it.

It released another screech down at him, causing the plants and even some trees around him to uproot. He dug his sword in the ground to prevent himself from being thrown off, enduring the pain in his ears. The bird raised its wings and brought them down sharply, causing a barrage of sharp feathers to rain down on the boy.

The young man moved immediately. He started to dodge the feathers of death, although one did come close to nicking his shoulder. The bird did not come down, and the boy could not fly. The boy dove to the side to avoid another wave of projectiles, landing in a small lake caused by the flatness of the land and the water of the waterfall. It was shallow, and interestingly enough the boy did not get wet, he even seemed to be strengthened by it. He swiveled his head towards the direction of his foe, a wicked grin appearing on his face. The warrior dropped his sword, allowing it to be carried off by the current as he raised both his hands.

Amazingly, the water around him started to churn and slosh around him. Two towers of water rose and started to form hands in the same position as the ones the hooded male had them. As the young man stretched his fingers, the water fingers moved in accordance. The young man then slammed his palms together as if killing a fly between them, and the water arms stretched and performed the same actions on the bird, causing an impressive _CRACK and SNAP_ to be heard._  
><em>

The bird fell to the ground, it flapped its wings in a desperate attempt to regain balance on some resemblance of flight, but if was for naught. It crashed down like a sack of potatoes.

The young man traveled to were the monster landed, and found a broken shell of what is once was. He reached the head, were the beast tried to skewer him with its beak, but the human jumped up at a great height. He twisted in the air, brought out his sword, and pierced the eye of the bird as he came down with it, effectively ending the life of the monster.

The male moved away from the dissipating corpse, getting back to the stairs he seemed so bound by. He walked to the top this time, and the end was right in front of him. The summit was fully in view and the Sun was just peeking out in the horizon. A small pond was on the side, surrounded by an assortment of flowers ranging from blues to reds to oranges to purples and even whites. The sunlight was reflected across the area, making it aesthetically attractive and breathtaking, so very pure and good.

A beautiful and soft smile founds its way into the face of the young, hooded man, and it seemed much more appealing and _right _on his face than any of the other expressions he showed. Joy practically radiated off of him.

He took a single step forward when everything was swallowed in darkness.

The boy was suddenly pulled down, as if he was downed by a sudden increase in gravity. He was face down, he turned his head to the side, exposing gritted teeth in anger and maybe even disappointment. His hands turned into fists so tight his ring actually cut through his finger, drawing blood. A lone tear made its way down the young boys face.

Cold laughter washed over him-sounding like knives inside a blender and all that being crushed by a car being destroyed-originating from something_. _He struggled to get up, he would not let himself be put down like this. He shook and trembled, but he was able to finally get on one knee. His hair peeked out of the hood, causing a shadow to somehow appear and cover his eyes.

The laughter continued, more harshly and louder than before. The boy's body shook not only in the struggle to stand, but it seemed invisible attacks ravished his body, parts of his clothing were beginning to get ripped off, and finally his hood fell off.

The boy with beautiful yet resigned eyes looked forward blankly. His mouth screwed into a thinning line and a tear making its way down his face, but perhaps not out of the pain of the 'whips' but at the loss he just experienced. It was horrible, but the young boy could do nothing under the assault except bear through it.

The area around him began to break down. The perimeter was dissolving away into sparkly particles, and the boy was in the center of it all. The dissipation was making its way towards him, unable to move because of the pressure on him as the voice continued its laughter, seemingly enjoying the pain the warrior was going through.

The destruction was making its way towards him at an alarming pace, having no intention of stopping. It drew closer and closer and closer_…_ and then there was_ nothing._

And then the young man _fell_ with his right hand outstretched, as if grasping for something precious. The darkness threatened to consume him fully.

But then…

A ray of light shone through that abyss, repelling the darkness that surrounded the individual. A hand reached out, gripping the outstretched hand of that lonely existence.

The handsome male looked up, then smiled softly at an unseen person, only visible to him.

_**(He was pulled out of the darkness that threatened to consume** **him)**_

_**(**_**Hero _by _Skillet ends)**

**END OF PERSEUS TRAILER**

.O.0.O.

**Author's Note:**This is more of a side project, second to my _'The Reaper's Champion'_ story. I'm sorry, but I just had to get it out of my system. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the, ah, trailer. I specifically selected certain things like Monty Oum and everyone at Rooster Teeth involved with RWBY do. Also, if you're wondering about the new sword Percy has, just to be clear, **SPOILER ALERT (NOT REALLY IMPORTANT)** it's the Excalibur from Fate/stay night with minor tweaks. To be honest, I'm really pumped for this, and I hope you'll be too. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. So please review, follow, or favorite. Until next time, as I'll be updating my other story fairly soon, so look out for that.


End file.
